


A Whole New Kind of Pride

by KuroBakura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Instincts, Lions, M/M, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duna discovered Gwala about to be killed by their pride leader. Wanting to save his friend, Duna attacks and fights with their leader and someone does end up dead. After tired of living in fear, Duna gets the idea for helping Gwala escape from their pride and seeing if another will take them in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Out of There

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loving In The Valley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605371) by [KuroBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura). 



> There IS a death in this but is not a main character and there is violence but very little. Also, Gwala and Duna are around 7-8 years old in this story.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

Duna was sitting under a tree, in the shade, making a wood carving with his dagger. Suddenly, he heard a shriek in coming from the right side of him and behind the bushes. Duna put down his piece of wood and knife and quietly walked over to the bush. He peaked through the bush to see what was going on. When he saw it...he froze and did not make another sound. It was a group of 3 adult males, including the leader of their pride, surround what it appeared to me another male cub around Duna's age, scared out of his wits.

“Why are they doing this? They should know better!” Duna thought. Suddenly, the leader kicked the smaller lion, who yelped in pain.

“Oh no.” Duna said. Suddenly, the Cub began to move.

“Stay still!” One of the adults shouted at the cub.

“No! I will not let you hurt me! Let me go!” The Cub shouted back, trying to be brave but you can tell that he was still very frightened. Duna listened to the voice of the cub but from this distance, it did not sound familiar but it kind of did. Suddenly, two of the other adult males grabbed him and lifted him off the ground then pinned him to the wall of a rock dwelling. Duna still could see the other cub's face. The Leader walked towards the cub, with his hand on a dagger hilt. When he was closer to the boy, he removed it from the holder. The cub began to scream and yell for help. Suddenly, one of the adults moved away and Duna saw the cub's face and panicked. Gwala's face was covered in cuts and bruises and red spots from being slapped.

“GWALA?!” Duna thought to himself. The leader began to laugh in a sinister tone.

“Sorry, young one but you it is time for you to go. You are even lower than Omega, which a is damn shame. You are _**NOTHING**_ and very will be any thing.” The Leader said.

“I _AM_ SOMETHING! I AM GWALA! I AM JUST LIKE ANY OTHER CUB IN OUR PRIDE.” Gwala retorted. The Leader did a snort laugh and looked at him.

“I highly doubt that, young one. Your friend, Duna, though is more of a cub than you will ever be.” The Leader said.

“Duna is my best friend and he does not care if I am not like the others! I am still a cub regardless. I may not be like the other males but I am still a lion and a part of this pride!” Gwala said.

“Exactly and not for much longer. You are you. A piece of dirt as far as I can see. You barely are a lion, Gwala. You do not act like a true lion.” The Leader said. Duna began to tense up. Duna matures faster than most of the cubs in their pride, including Gwala, who is a bit more feminine/girly looking than the other male cubs. Duna has known Gwala since they were babies and he would do any thing to protect him. Even if it means fighting their leader, tooth and claw.

“Good bye, Gwala.” The Leader said, holding up the dagger. Gwala screamed and closed his eyes, hoping that it would be less painful for him.. Suddenly, something jumped out of the bushes and tackled the Leader. Gwala opened his eyes (he was not screaming any more) and his eyes then widened.

“Duna!” Gwala thought to himself, happily. Duna was fighting with the Leader as the two other adult males were still holding Gwala against the wall. Suddenly, the Leader threw Duna against a rock but Duna was not severely injured. He was dazed but not injured.

“You are going fight against me, eh?” The Leader asked.

“To protect Gwala, you bet I am. I will not back down.” Duna replied, growling a bit.

“Well....I guess I will have to kill both of you!” The Leader shouted as he grabbed his knife that he dropped on to the ground so he can throw Duna. Suddenly, The Leader stopped has he saw a rock coming towards him and within two seconds, it hit him in the head.The leader fell to the ground, his head was bleeding and there was a huge gash from where the rock hit him. You can tell that he was dead. The other two adults let go of Gwala and ran over to check up on theit leader. Duna ran over to Gwala, grabbed him and they ran off in to their secret hiding place. Duna sat Gwala against a wall and check his injuries. Gwala began to cry.

“Gwala, ssh. It will be okay.” Duna said, still looking over his injuries.

“No! It will not be okay, Duna. Not after this nor even gain for me.” Gwala said back, trying to hold back tears but could not to it.

“They are not going to hurt you. No one will ever hurt you.” Duna said.

“They will kill us both now, Duna! You are now a part of this as much as I am.” Gwala said.

“And I am not going to back down from them. Even if I have to fight an adult to protect you. You are my best friend and I going to stand up for you, no matter what.” Duna told him. Duna put arms around Gwala and held him close as Gwala began to cry more.

“I just want to be happy and most of our pride wants me dead because I am not “manly” or maturing quick enough ike all the other cubs. I just want to be myself without getting judged or bullied but no, they want to kill me because I am not like every one else. You are the only who treats like I am actually a part of the pride.” Gwala said, still crying. Duna hugged him and put his head on top of Gwala's.

“I want you to be who you are.” Duna said. Every thing Gwala mentioned was true. Unless they find a way to convince every one that being who you are is not a bad thing, Gwala and now Duna are doomed. Suddenly, Duna got an idea. Duna just hoped that Gwala is ready to do what he is about to tell him.

“Gwala, I know you may not like this idea about it but I think I figured out a way we can be safe and sound.” Duna said.

“What is your idea?” Gwala asked.

“We can run away and find a another pride that might take us in.” Duna told him. Even though, Gwala hates getting in to trouble but at this point, he does not give a single shit what their pride thinks. Plus, why should he? They did not care about him.

“What if does not work or we die along the way?” Gwala asked.

“Gwala, we could die either way. But at least you will be safe and they will not hunt you down because if any one leaves, they are are not allowed to come back and they are on their own. Plus, you will have me. I will help take care of you. I got your back.” Duna told him. Gwala calmed down and looked up at Duna. Duna let go of Gwala as he thought about this idea.

“Okay. I will do it. But...we have to be very sneaky and leave as soon as we can.” Gwala said. Duna agreed.

“I will make us supply bags for the journey and we will leave tomorrow night after every one is sleeping. As of right now, lets stay here until tomorrow. I will go get my dagger, some food and water so we at least have something for tonight.” Duna said to him. Gwala nodded and Duna left to go get some meat, bowls of water, some berries to snack on and his dagger so they have protect, just in case they get attacked. The rest of the day went smoothly and no one found them. That night, Duna had Gwala in his lap so he had some comfort and was able to sleep without feeling pain from the attack earlier.

That next morning, Duna gather supplies and made their bags and they hung out in their hiding place until it turned dark. As soon as every one was asleep or out of sight, Duna and Gwala made a break for it and began their jurnoey to find a new pride to be a part of. They know it may take time to find a new pride but at least they will out of their old pride's hair and have a lesser chance of being killed. Duna hopes they find one soon. After all, they are only two cubs in a big, lonely and humid world.

 

 


	2. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being on the run for a few days, the boys get discovered by another Pride leader. Only to find out that the Leader is not only different and accepting but...he has a very special someone in their life but not what the boys expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new main male characters are being introduced in to the story/series.  
> Their names are Jengo and Baraka.

A few days in to their journey, Duna and Gwala have been okay and surviving on what they brought with them. Gwala's injuries were also healing but he did still have bruises and cuts on various areas of his body. As they stopped by a watering hole to get a drink and rest for a bit, Gwala suddenly felt nervous. Duna noticed this and looked at Gwala/

“Gwala? You alright?” Duna said then took a drink from the water hole. Gwala looked at Duna, his body was tensed up and his ears and eyes were on high alert.

“...I think someone is watching us.” Gwala replied.

“Who do think is watching us?” Duna asked. Gwala gulped.

“A pride leader.” Gwala whispered. Duna knew Gwala's senses were alwayd are keen and on point but there was no signs of a pride any where around this area. Not even a single footprint besides theirs' were in the dirt. Suddenly, they saw a shadow appear in front of them. Duna and Gwala looked up and began to feel nervous. Gwala was right. It _was_ a Leader from another pride. He was tall (around 6'2”), his hair was dark brown and reach only down to his shoulder blades, facial hair (beard and a good size moustache) and big muscles. He was definitly bigger and stronger than their leader. Gwala was getting scared.

“Who are you?” The Leader asked. His voice was very deep and powerful. Gwala could not say a word.

“I am Duna and this is my friend, Gwala.” Duna replied to the Leader. He looked at both of them.

“Where did you both come from?” The Leader said. Both of them are suddenly could not speak. The Leader sighed.

“Look, I am not going to hurt you. I just want to know which Pride you came from and why you are here.” The Leader told them. Duna calmed down.

“We came from the East to get away from our pride.” Duna said.

“And why did you run away?” The Leader asked. Gwala leaned his head forward. The Leader looked at Gwala and noticed his brusies. He kneeled to the ground in front of Gwala and put his hand on Gwala's shoulder.

“....Did your Leader do this to you?” The Leader asked. Gwala looked up at him and nodded. The Leader looked at Duna.

“And why did you run away?” The Leader said.

“It was my idea and my pride hates Gwala because he is different. I want to get him out of harm's way and to a safer place. ….I also attacked our leader when they were about to Gwala and I basically...killed him.” Duna said, feeling nervous. The Leader put his other hand on Duna's shoulder. Both of them looked at the Leader and got scared. 

“Are you going to take us back to our pride?” Gwala asked. The Leader smiled.

“No.” The Leader replied. They both were shocked by his answer.

“Really?!” Both of them asked.

“Yes. It is rare for children to run away from their pride that they were born in. Plus, if I think I know who you are talking about and I refuse to take you back there. He and the whole pride should know better than do that to cubs.” The Leader replied, then let go of their shoulders, stood up and began walking away. Gwala and Duna were so happy that he was not going to take them back to their pride but then they realized that he might just leave them there at the watering hole. The Leader looked at them. Suddenly, he stopped and looked back at them.

“Also, I am not going to let you two boys be on your own. ...Come with me. Looks like you both could use a bath and some food. We can also help and tend to your friend's wounds.” The Leader said. The boys grabbed their boys and caught up with the leader. As they walked with the Leader to their pride, they found out a few things about his pride and the Leader himself. His name is Jengo and welcomes any one in to his pride. Also, they noticed that he was wearing a necklace that represents his partner/lover. Gwala knew about those necklaces. The pendent shape shows the gender of the partner/lover. Circle meant it was a woman and triangle meant it was a male. The shape of Jengo's pendant is indeed was a triangle. Jengo's “Lioness” was actually in fact another male lion, who Gwala and Duna met back the pride campsite. His lover was an albino named Baraka, who was a bit thicker than most of the males but also had feminine curves and spoke a bit like a female but he was 100% male. You can tell from the way he wore his loincloth. Baraka spent some of the day, helping the boys bathe (especially Gwala), telling them about their pride and showing them certain things around the campsite. Both boys really liked here and they were very accepting of Gwala.

After being there for several hours, Baraka and Jengo were in their dwelling, having a discussion about Gwala and Duna.

“I think they should stay with us, Jengo, darling. They are very sweet boys. Plus, knowing about their pride, they do not deserve to live in fear and be tormented.” Baraka told Jengo, who was looking outside, seeing the the playing, including Gwala and Duna.

“I agree with you. You know that this has never happened before in our pride. ...They do seem to be like us and they get along with the other cubs.” Jengo said.

“Well, there is always a first for every thing.” Baraka said, walked over to Jengo and then standing next to him, laying his head on Jengo's shoulder. Jengo held Baraka's hand.

“That is true. ...What if other from their pride comes to take them away?” Jengo asked.

“That pride is not allowed around any where here and they know that. Plus, those boys will adapt quickly here and they will be like family in no time. Plus, I really adore them, just I adore all the cubs here.” Baraka said. Jengo looked Baraka and smiled.

“You know, you are the most amazing person I ever known in my entire life.” Jengo said. Bakara smiled and then Jengo kissed the top Baraka's head. Baraka looked up and kissed Jengo's lips. When they stopped, both of them smiled.

“The boys will sleep in out hut until tomorrow, after I assgin them a small for them. I will also do a small cermony to welcome them officially in to the pride.” Jengo said.

 

And just like...the next day, Jengo, Baraka and a few other pride members held a ceremony for Gwala and Duna, welcoming them in to the pride where there ate great food and had fun. Now, Gwala and Duna can grow up in a place without feeling pressured or forced to be someone they are not as well as safe, not living in fear of being harmed or killed by any of the adults. What is to come in their future is not known yet but whatever it is, Gwala and Duna are now free from the shackles of their old pride and the memories were now nothing to them. Now, they can now start a new whole life....together.

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
